


Rumors

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie Explains Herself To A Couple of PeopleKai does what he wants, Kat is nosey, and Bonnie and Nora have a conversation.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rumors

“So, when the hell did you and  _Kai Parker_ start fucking?”

Bonnie nearly spits out the water she was swigging from her nearly empty bottle. The cafeteria is packed and loud, but when Kat swings her leg over the bench to plop down next to her, ever present phone in hand, Bonnie hears her easily over noise. 

“ _ What _ ?”

“Heard you two got caught fucking outside the gym like two weeks ago. That’s nasty. I like it.”

“We weren’t-” she shakes her head. “Who told you that?”

“Forgot,” Kat lies, easily. “So, what’s he like in bed? I’ve always wondered.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Bonnie lies just as easily, rolling her eyes and steadily ignores the way her hackles raise at how Kat causally admits to have always imagined how it would be to fuck her boyfriend. “Everyone here believes everything you guys hear,” she says instead. 

“Yeah, well, that’s true,” Kat bends her mouth in neutral agreement. “But it’s also obvious, so there’s also that.” Bonnie blushes because  _this_ she knows isn’t a lie. Kai is being obvious now. Although they’d agreed lowkey was the plan, he’s been disregarding this more and more as the days go on. Skimming his fingers against her own, or kissing her shoulder when they think no one is looking their way has escalated to kissing the back of her head in greeting while she digs through her locker and causally saying ‘hey, babe’ when she’d ducked her head inside of the gym to say a quick goodbye at the end of the day.

The lowkey angle must have went in one ear and out the other for good because he’d seen her that morning at her locker and made a beeline as she finished packing her bag for her first two classes. “Hey-“ she’d begun to say, looking up at him, but then his mouth was on hers. Nothing extravagant. Just a sweet, slightly minty, lush kiss on closed lips. It was brief, but he’d looked at her so warmly afterwards, his palm on the back of her neck, thumb gently stroking behind her ear and it all felt so natural that all she could do was smile shyly, briefly forgetting their ‘under the radar’ rule as well

“Good morning,” he’d said as casual as ever, like they did this every day and she gets the inkling it  _will_ be like this every morning. Not that she minds. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, on  _them_ , in that moment but she hand’t cared. Not until she’d seen Nora’s shocked face over Kai’s shoulder. And of course that’s exactly when the warning bell rang and by the time she closes her locker and looks back up her best friend is gone. And this was a block day where she and Nora didn’t share any classes; she hadn’t seen her all day and her multiple texts had gone unanswered. 

“So for real? How is he?” And Kat must really be interested in Bonnie’s boyfriend’s stroke game because she isn’t even holding her phone anymore. It’s face down on the lunch table and all her focus is on Bonnie. Her dark eyes shine. “Is it rough? Oh, or unexpectedly soft and gentle? Does he fuck you like his soul is trying to mesh with yours? Or is it more like his soul is crying? Those are my faves...” she drifts off, thinking what, only The Great Creator knows.

_All of the above_ _,_ Bonnie thinks. “What does that last one even mean?” she asks instead. “Actually doesn’t even matter.” She fiddles with the plastic bottle in her hand. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Now, we  _ both _ know that’s a lie, but whatever. I get it. You don’t have to tell me. I just didn’t figure you for that type.”

“And what type is that?” Bonnie challenges her.

“To like the dark, fucked up, crazy type. I know you guys had that little ‘thing’ in seventh grade or whatever but that was nothing.” She picks her phone back up; realizing that she won’t get any dirt has her interest waning quickly. “Like, I know you’re kinda fucked up, but it’s not in a dark way. It’s all ‘save me, I’m tiny and I can’t do magic and whatever’ kinda messed up.” Bonnie feels herself frowning hard. “I thought you’d be with someone like Jamie, or, I don’t know Donovan Fisher.”

“My brother? Or Donald Fisher? Thanks. Why Donald Fisher?

“Not your real brother and yeah Fisher; he’s all,” she fiddles her fingers absently, “nurturing and shit. That Cancer stellium - he’s dying to take care of someone. But you surprised me,” and she actually does sound impressed. “Didn’t peg you for one to have a weakness for that. A double Aries? With an Aries venus? You like em hot and American Psycho.”

“Kai isn’t a psycho,” she says, even though she doesn’t sound sure enough for her liking. “He’s just picky with people.”

Kat snorts. “Ok. If you say so. That dick must be out of this world to have you bold face lying like that. Lucky, lucky girl.” Then, as quickly as she came, Kat’s gone, leaving Bonnie alone with her thoughts, appetite waned considerably.

—

She checks her phone for the hundredth time but nothing has changed. Her ‘ _hey_ ’ and ‘ _what’s_ _up_ ’ and ‘ _can we tlk_ ?’ texts haven’t been answered all day. Worrying her lip between her teeth in the bathroom mirror for a moment she says fuck it, hits the dial button, and waits. It rings three times before going to voicemail. 

Shit.

—

After school she finally bumps into Nora in the empty corridor near the gym. They look at each other for a few long seconds and Bonnie doesn’t know what else to say except, “Hey,”

“Hey,” the other girl says quietly. Another couple of awkward moments pass before Nora speaks again. “So... you and Kai huh?”

Bonnie leans against wall across from her friend. “Yeah,” she says. “We’re sort of together now... really together,” she amends. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you first. Or at all. No one knew, but you’re one of my best friends. It was sucky to do, considering, I know.”

“Well, you  _are_ my best friend,” Nora says looking down. And Bonnie gets it; Bonnie’s close to others, not many, a few, but Nora is only close to Bonnie.

“That doesn’t have to change,” Bonnie says imploringly and steps a little closer. “You’re still my ‘twin’,” she jokes a little. “We can still have sleepovers and live at Twinkles, and text constantly. Nothing has to change.”

“Yeah,” Nora breathes out sarcastically. “I can see it now; a cute double date with you, me, Jamie and  _Kai Parker._ ”

“He’s not that bad,” and Nora says nothing to this. Bonnie winces inwardly, remembering how he lashed out at them verbally. “He isn’t,” she insists. “Kai, he’s-“ Bonnie searches for the words. “We have a complicated history, but he’s a constant. One of  _my_ constants. I can’t stay away,” she whispers that last statement and Nora nods a little, not happy about it but seems to understand all the same.

  
“Yeah, even with all the back and forth I could tell that. You two never  _could_ stop trying to fuck each other’s day up. It was like Spy vs Spy sometimes.”

Bonnie laughs and puts her forehead near Nora’s. Nora mirrors her. “He’s helped me manifest,” she whispers excitedly. “Just twice, and it didn’t last long but, it’s  something .”

Nora looks shocked and worried all at once. 

“How? What did you do?”

“The how isn’t important. What  _is_ is when me and Kai arent fighting we’re good together. Great together. I’ve loved him for so long Nora and finally-“

“Does he love you-“ her friend cuts her off

“I - I hope so. I dont know. I think he does. But he makes me feel and want things I never did before, especially now. But,” she reaches out to squeeze Nora’s hand “I didnt mean to hurt you by hiding it. I just wanted to make sure ...”

Nora says nothing just stares at Bonnie. Finally she blurts out, “I get it, why you kept it quiet. It’s no one’s business, not even mine. i just don't know if it’ll work. The two of you are so different.”

“Not that different. And even if we are, we still get each other.”

“And he says the worst shit to you.”

“We  both do,” Bonnie says. “And we’re working on that.” And its been easier than she thought it would be. Once the animosity is out of the picture and they have consciously decided to fix themselves as a couple they practically fawn over each other. Luke and Olivia literally mime gagging whenever Kai holds Bonnie close on the couch or whispers something in her ear. Mariyah spells out K-I-S-S-I-N-G while Joey makes obnoxious kissing noises whenever they smile at each other too long, and his parents, mainly Mrs. Parker look at them fondly and frankly a little relieved. 

If Bonnie didn’t know better they might be happier than she is that they finally decided to get their acts together. They’ve seen Bonnie storm out of their house or hear Kai slam the front door after her over the years more times than Bonnie can count. 

“I guess,” Nora says “I just,  _I_ wouldn’t have picked him for you. I still don’t. You deserve better. We can go real boyfriend shopping this weekend,”she jokes but her eyes are slightly pleading. “And i miss you. Both Jamie and I do.” 

“Oh you guys realized I was gone, huh?”

“Duh? Sister and best friend always mysteriously absent? You thought we wouldn’t notice?”

“Honestly no,” Bonnie smiles. “But it’s cool. You guys are perfect for each other.” 

“Is that the only reason why youve been A-wall lately?” Nora asks, sounding mildly nervous “Because you’re busy making out with Kai?”

“Pretty much,” Bonnie admits. “It feels...natural being around him now. Again. We used to be together all the time, share everything, tell each other everything. I want it to get back to that.” Nora nods, looking contemplative and a little sad. “But! That doesn't mean we’ll change,” she promises again. “You and me. Right now, c’mon. We can hang out today.  Right now,” Bonnie grins and links their pinkies. “Kai has practice; I’ll see him later.”

Nora grins at this and pulls at Bonnie’s hand, suddenly the one dragging the smaller girl along the hallway. “Yes, you are mine today. And more in the future. I’m not particularly good at sharing,” she mock pouts and Bonnie lets herself be pulled along, happiness fluttering in her stomach.

Well, that went better than she thought it would have.


End file.
